


Kiss Cam

by chamiao



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 01:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamiao/pseuds/chamiao
Summary: 当NBA场间亲吻游戏遇上两个互相暗恋的人QwQ





	Kiss Cam

Kiss Cam  
【RPS】Osterland  
茶腐玉

洛杉矶的周六之夜热闹非常，酒吧与时尚场所霓虹闪耀，位于市中心的斯台普斯球馆内，湖人对战雄鹿的常规赛更是将火爆气氛点燃。球馆里坐满前来观战的球迷，刚刚结束拍摄的Tom Holland则拉着他的好友Harrison Osterfield混迹其间。

作为土生土长的伦敦人，两人对篮球的兴趣远不如足球，平日偶尔约在街头对战，很少专门追比赛，Harrison更是直言连规则都看不懂。但这并不妨碍他全情投入，跟随球员的运球屏息，在每个进球后站起身鼓掌叫好。

相比来讲Tom略好一些，至少能说清24秒违例，但再进一步的犯规哨和裁判手势也同样摸不着头脑。他起初还能连蒙带猜，但这种热情只维持了五分钟，相互来往了几回合，Tom推推身旁的Harrison，“打个赌吧，你猜这场比赛谁会赢？”

“我对这两支球队都不了解……”Harrison的口气有些为难，对于自己并不了解的领域，他不好轻易断言。

“随便猜一个，这样看的时候比较有意思。”相比来讲Tom就更加随心所欲，看Harrison满脸犹豫，索性替他做出决定，“我先选好了，既然是洛杉矶的主场，我赌湖人胜。”

“那我就支持雄鹿。”Harrison配合他的赌注，“输的人无条件答应对方一个要求。”

“成交！”Tom兴奋地点点头，勾住他的小指，摇摇晃晃又将拇指相对，“什么要求都得答应，不能像上次直播唱歌那样反悔。”

“好好好。”Harrison颇为无奈，心想还不是因为你点的歌太奇怪。他拿出手机摆弄两下，随即吹了声口哨，侧头挑起眉朝Tom笑着说，“你支持的湖人状态不好，最近12场中1胜11负。”

“你别刷数据啦，没意思，没准这场比赛就能崛起。”Tom一把抓住手机，还想多说两句，发现周围球迷投来的目光，又把Harrison的脸推开，撑起下巴一本正经看比赛。 

 

可惜预料中的崛起并未太早降临，第二节比赛打完，雄鹿以61-46大比分领先。中场休息时，Tom对着计分牌皱紧眉头相当严肃，Harrison笑他太过较真像个孩子，被对方毫不客气地推搡开，又支使着去买热狗。

等到他抱着两个热狗一大桶爆米花回到座位上，发现Tom摸出平时给影迷签名的纸笔，对照上网搜来的战术和半场评论，低着头写写画画，好像刚才那个连3秒区都不认识的是别人。他被Tom的认真劲头逗笑，用手肘戳戳他的头顶，“别研究战术了，你要的双倍芥末芝士味，快趁热吃。”

“嘘，我看一下。”潜心研究的Tom目不斜视，拿笔凌空划拉两下，又偏过头张大嘴巴等待投食，“啊……”

“你都多大了，还要我喂。”Harrison在他身边坐定，一边抱怨一边把热狗递到他嘴边，看他鼓着腮帮子认真咀嚼，顺手帮他擦掉嘴角的酱汁，揉揉他的头发调侃道，“晚两分钟再看战术吧，伟大的Holland教练。”

“习间几饿，扎里……”Tom满嘴食物说不清话，偏要比划着让Harrison理解，对方还配合地连蒙带猜。场上啦啦队的表演告一段落，安静了不到半分钟的球馆却突然响起欢呼，越来越多的目光聚集到两人身上，Tom终于有所察觉，吞咽下热狗抬起头问，“怎么了？”

抬头的瞬间，他在大屏幕上看到了自己和Harrison，下意识对着镜头打招呼，以为只是蜘蛛侠效应，像以往每次在公共场合被导播捕捉到一样。这次的情况却有所不同——在影迷高喊他的名字中，还夹杂着更多来自非影迷的、整齐划一的‘Kiss! Kiss! Kiss’的呼声。

“好像是NBA的中场游戏，被大屏幕框选的人要接吻。”Harrison率先领悟，凑到Tom耳边低语，又引来一片欢呼。他用手撑住额头，放弃似的叹口气说，“没办法，来吧。”

说罢没等Tom反应，头向左一偏，顺势揽住他的脖颈凑过来，嘴唇软热地含住另外两片，熟练得行云流水。Tom被他的突袭搞得大脑死机，无意识攥紧手中的纸，马克笔上的战术胡乱搅在一起，连同骤然加快的心跳涌上头顶，挤得他思考不能。

场上观众极为受用，口哨和欢呼声大到要把房顶掀翻，玩笑起哄的气氛太明显，很大程度上缓解了Tom的尴尬。相同的游戏又在其他球迷间玩了两轮，Tom装作不经意地偏头，看到对方低着头摆弄什么，反应过来后忍不住耳朵发红——他把Haz的嘴角咬破了。

 

下半场Tom看得颇有些心不在焉，连湖人逐渐追上比分都没注意，反而趁Harrison没注意摸出手机上网搜索，才知道这是一个叫‘Kiss Cam’的场间游戏。他一边浏览一边自我安慰，这没什么，很多前来观战的明星都中过招，Dustin Hoffman甚至在他妻子面前舌吻了好友Jason Bateman。

这不过是朋友间的玩笑，比起酒吧赌输后的冒险游戏，唯一的区别就是观众增加了一百万倍。相比身旁的Harrison就淡定很多，一边看球一边吃爆米花，用牙齿咬得‘喀嚓’响，抽空发了条Twitter，还有心思凑过来聊天，“你看什么呢？”

“没什么！”Tom猛地挺起腰背，顺势挡住手机屏幕，生怕对方从搜索框里察觉到半点端倪，“看球，看球……哇！三分！”

他本想转移话题，刚一抬头，就看到湖人队的8号Clarkson一记三分暴投，狠狠砸进篮筐。场上的分差已经缩小至四分，第四节剩余的几分钟里，双方机会均等、旗鼓相当。

“好厉害！”Harrison的赞叹同样脱口而出，不管是否喜爱篮球，男孩们对力量的昭示总是难以抗拒。看着逐渐逼近的比分，他往Tom嘴里塞了一颗爆米花，认真猜测道，“没准湖人这场真能崛起。”

“那当然了！我说的话什么时候错过。”Tom被他一夸就翘起尾巴，认真地嚼完爆米花，又就着他的手吃了好多，“到时候你可要做好心理准备。”

“比赛还没结束呢。”Harrison被他盲目乐观的语气逗笑，他拿捏不好Tom对刚才的吻什么态度，见他有心情调侃，才暗暗松一口气。

余下的比赛时间在不断的技术暂停中缓慢流逝，或许是Harrison的无心毒奶起到作用，Clarkson精妙绝伦的三分球并未挽回败局，比分步步紧咬却始终未反超，最终定格在103-107。主队球迷虽有遗憾，但享受到一场精彩的比赛，也足够他们起立鼓掌。

Tom在散场时接受了几名影迷的签名请求，被他们拥到场边合照，Harrison则见缝插针买了杯啤酒喝。他们在夜色深沉时离开斯台普斯，刚出球场时人潮拥挤，走过两个街区已经没有别人了。

向来话多的Tom一反常态地安静，埋头插兜自顾自往前走，不知在想什么。回公寓的路上人言稀少，途径一盏又一盏昏黄的路灯，Tom的侧脸逐渐暗下，又随之明亮起来。Harrison偷偷数完七八次亮暗，身边的人终于开口，“愿赌服输，你想提什么要求随便说。”

“我还没想好，”一贯擅长歪点子的Harrison难得迟疑，“本来想的是你赌输了就让我亲一口，结果没等我说，就……”

“什么意思？”Tom猛地顿住脚步，舌头有些打结，他该埋怨洛杉矶昼夜温差太大，夜风一吹冻得他手指发颤，每一个毛孔都紧张得立起来。他被自己的反应吓到，试图弥补语调的生硬，于是借口道，“我是说……没想到你还有这种恶趣味。”

“偶尔恶作剧一下也挺好。”Harrison绕到他面前站定，低头笑了一下，又马上抬起眼盯着他瞧，湖绿的双眸被路灯晕出暖色柔光，“至少感觉还不错，不是么？”

“是、是还可以……”虽然把你的嘴咬破了，我平时吻技没这么烂，其实应该算很好，可惜没机会再试试了。他止不住在心里吐槽，心情却低落得好像被雨淋湿的狗，没等他理清失落的原因，就被Harrison骤然凑近的脸惊得大脑空白，“Ha…Haz？你做什么？”

“我想再试试。”他故意把话说得含混，藉此观察Tom拼命眨动的睫毛，蝴蝶般轻而无措，挠得人心间发痒，“热狗味道的吻确实再酷也没有了，但如果可以，我想再尝试点别的。”

“什么？”Tom被他蛊惑着发出疑问，呼吸近得快要灌进喉咙，咬音稍重，就能碰上Haz的唇畔。他习惯性把脚腕往外一磕，不料因为距离太近，上身微小的顿错擦过对方嘴唇，Harrison随即会意，拥住他用力地亲过来。

这该称得上一个实实在在的吻，无关游戏抑或赌约，Tom有心展示精湛的吻技，却被Haz攻势猛烈的舔吻弄得上牙膛酥麻，慌乱中又咬了他一口。这次亲吻的时间明显加长，唇齿间弥散着啤酒花的香气，混合少年人的天真莽撞，酝酿成夜色里最明快的颜色。

一吻过后，供氧量不足的Tom后退两步，忍不住偷瞄Harrison，立刻被他率直的目光紧紧捕捉。两人不发一言地对望，不知是谁先笑出声，很快便相对笑得弯下腰。Tom吹了声口哨心情极好，方才起伏的情绪似乎都在这个吻中消弭于无，随即有些新的酝酿成词句。 

“赌赢的奖励不能浪费，刚才那个不算，还有一次机会。”他轻咳两声，故作平淡地说，说罢还在暗自揣测，有没有将语气中的引导成分暴露得太明显，“你还有什么想让我答应的要求？”

“确实还有一个。”Harrison摸摸鼻子，然后满脸严肃地拉住对方的手，十分认真地望过来，“如果说刚才我说的不是恶作剧，做我男朋友好吗？”

“嗯？那我要仔细考虑一下……”春天的晚风裹挟着阵阵花香，缱绻出轻慢暧昧的气息。Tom没有挣脱，用脚尖挪蹭飘落在地上的山茶花瓣，将它们聚拢一堆，然后咬住下唇笑道，“考虑两秒左右，好吧，我同意。” 

话音刚落，Harrison再度拉近距离，随之而来的是两人第三个吻，马上连上第四个，额头相抵着低语后是第五个，他们像初次恋爱般毫不餍足，十指相扣地走回家，一路交换了许多亲吻和悄悄话。Tom止不住埋怨Harrison太过淡定，搞得自己心跳起伏，但如果他有超能力开启上帝视角，就会发现紧张担忧、因为对方一个动作手心冒汗的，都不止是他一个人。 

 

End  
2018.4.10


End file.
